


Will Anyone Ever Stay To Love Me?

by 4lwaysSleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fundy-centric, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, but not, is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lwaysSleepy/pseuds/4lwaysSleepy
Summary: Fundy thinks about how many people love him and how many will stay to love him.----This is very short angsty fic, I wrote it in like 20 minutes, if you like Fundy angst, here you go, you must be starving honestly.edit: okay with recent events, you probably had/have a lot of angst, but here it is anyway-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Will Anyone Ever Stay To Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just angst and feels, mixed events and I feel like I messed up the timelines and completely sure I messed up some lines, hope it's still good enough to entertain tho

His mother was sweet, smart and beautiful, he wanted her to stay forever, only for her to disappear one day and never come back, declared missing, but everyone knew that pets were killed without second thought around here, so no one believed she would be able to survive. So she left him with his father alone.

She left him alone.

All Fundy ever wanted was to be loved and recognized by his own father, and that wasn't much. It's what kept him going. Even when he left him  
and went insane, he kept going, for maybe he'll come back to love him. To take him fishing as he always wanted (maybe he'd see him mother  
somewhere, not catch her.), to think about him, to make some time for him and play games.

That never happened.

He asked Dream out and it was the most beautiful thing ever, his laughs and jokes, his compliments, Fundy thought he found love that will stay,  
ignoring how Dream went over the list of his close friends before saying yes. The wedding was supposed to be beautiful, even if both of them  
were always on the opposite sides of the wars. Their wedding was next week.

He got two flowers and a gentle kiss (as if to say goodbye).

After his father's death he became an orphan, his own uncle a threat to his existence now. Eret was nice enough to ask him if he wanted to get  
adopted, if he wanted to be his son, be loved and build a fortress together, just for the two of them. Making him a prince. He promised a father  
Wilbur never was, promised him love and home that was not empty.

He didn't come.

His only option was to stay with his grandfather, the only one who was able to take care of him from his family, since Tommy was a teenager and a  
vice president and Techno would just put an end to his loneliness with the gift of his weapon of choice. His grandfather was there for him sometimes,  
other times he'd get threatened with his uncle. 

His grandfather didn't want him there.

His other friends weren't there, he was just a traitor to them, someone who burnt down the flag, who tore down the walls, someone who disowned  
his own father for the tyrant. Niki didn't want to see his face, still seeing the flag behind him up in flames. Other people weren't as close,  
but it hurt nonetheless, after all they were his friends. Spy's diary declined, he was not welcome.

He was only the traitor, not the spy.

He felt truly alone, no one stayed to love him, not his family, not his fiancé and he wanted to just leave. Leave this godforsaken place and never  
turn back. Forget how alone he was, forget how everyone left for something or someone better than him. He tried so hard to get people's attention,  
to get their love, so he could know he's important, but he wasn't. He was always the 2nd choice, always too young, always too immature, always not  
enough.

"Kill me Phil!" without a thought about him, he's gone

"Sally is probably dead" somewhere unknown, she's gone

"Fundy, of course, I mistyped" get me more flowers, he's gone

"Sign it here" to not arrive to sign it, he's gone

"I do not want a furry as my grandson" no hesitation, he's gone

"Fundy how can we trust you? You're the traitor!" not the spy, they're gone

They're gone and he has no one left, no one to keep going for, pranking people has no positive effect, not even a bit. He wished things were  
different, what if they stayed? What if Wilbur stayed from the beginning? What if Dream stayed? What if his family stayed? What if his friends  
stayed? What if they stayed to love him? He'd bet he'd be much happier, he'd be running around with them, playing whatever game they came up with, or just talked till late hours, where his father or grandfather would tell him to sleep, where his love for Dream would bloom, where they would be together happily, where the kid would be his and he'd proudly walk around with them, be a good dad to them.

But he's gone and unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> Have a nice day reader :)
> 
> Edit: I edited the spelling mistakes -so sorry about the amount of those- and jesus I should read it like 7 times before I post it for real


End file.
